


Just a game

by Aneesan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Begging, Crossdressing, Dildos, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya decides to prank Shizuo, it doesn't go according to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a game

His breath came in short gasps accentuated every few minutes with whimpers or moans. It had been six hours so far, six hours of ecstasy and bone numbing pleasure. 

Izaya had been fooling around; it was only a joke, something to piss Shizuo off even more. He never could have imagined that he would be left like this; he never could have imagined that Shizuo would take advantage of him in this way, using his body as a sick form of entertainment.

*** Six hours earlier ***

“Shizu- chaaaaaan, come out to plaaaaaaaay.” Izaya giggled to himself camera in hand, oh this would be a good one. 

Izaya had been bored all day, after stalking his favorite game pieces, complaining endlessly, and spinning in his chair for two hours straight to see if he could, Namie- san had thrown him out with a ‘don’t come back unless you act professional,’ and one of his precious game pieces to his head. He had pouted for a bit but resolved to entertain himself with the classic ‘bother Shizu- chan until he pops his top’.

Finding the clothing store was easy, convincing the man at the register that no, he was not a perv who liked to buy schoolgirl outfits for a creepy personal use, was a whole other story. He couldn’t keep a straight face as he pulled on the impressively short skirt and blouse along with his fur- lined jacket, and topped it of with a pair of cat ear barrettes. 

So here he was, outside Shizu- chan’s door, in a skirt that barely covered his ass, with a camera, ready to record the priceless reaction that would surely come from Izaya’s prank. 

“What do you want fl-” Shizuo’s eyes widened like saucers as he took in the erotically dressed Izaya, with a Cheshire grin on his smug face.

“What… are you doing… You Fucking Flea” 

“Nya, Shizu- chan, don’t you think I’m cute?” 

Before Izaya could say another word, Shizuo had grabbed him by the arm in a vice like grip and began dragging him through his house to the bedroom. Izaya’s eyes widened, this was not what he had planned.

“Heh Shizu- chan, do you think you could let me go… it was just a joke”

“No fucking way flea, you have tempted me too many times… this is the last straw”

Shizuo roughly threw Izaya on the bed and was atop him in an instant, eyes glinting like a wolf that trapped its prey. Izaya couldn’t help himself and he squeaked, his eyes widening in fear. Shizuo noted his terrified expression and grinned viciously.

Shizuo grasped Izaya’s coat and pulled it down his arms, twisting it in a knot, leaving Izaya defenseless and at the mercy of the beast before him. He rummaged in a drawer for a few moments, before producing a thick dildo and a bottle of lube. 

“Heh, how kinky Shizu- chan… I didn’t know you are into that sort of thing.”

“Shut up you louse, coming in here wearing that outfit and enticing me, you deserve everything you’re about to get.”

Shizuo lifted Izaya’s skirt and stared in disgust at the panties that left nothing to the imagination, Izaya’s cock hard against his stomach, in fear or excitement Shizuo couldn’t tell. Pouring some lube onto his fingers, he thrust his fingers into Izaya’s ass and started scissoring, giving him no time to adjust.

“Ahhh… Shizu- chan!” Izaya whimpered, his eyes round and streaming tears, “it hurts… p- please stop!”

Shizuo removed his fingers and admired his handiwork. Izaya with his hands tied behind his back, shirt pulled up to expose his leaking erection, and legs spread wide presenting his wet, pink hole to Shizuo.

Shizuo moaned in pleasure as he thrust the dildo deep into Izaya’s virgin like hole. Izaya arched his back at the intrusion and panted, his toes curling into the mattress, his erection dripping profusely. 

Shizuo pulled the dildo out, nearly all the way, and thrust it back in without remorse savoring the whimpers and moans that followed. A particularly well-placed thrust had Izaya coming all over his chest, his muscles clenching and his body convulsing in the forced pleasure. 

Izaya’s orgasm continued longer than usual with the constant abuse of his prostate from the dildo, that Shizuo continued pounding into his wet ass. The pleasure died off and was instead replaced burning pain and exhaustion, but Shizuo continued his ministrations! 

“Shizu- chan p-please!” Izaya gasped, his body could no longer respond properly and as he lay limp and sweating, drool dripping from his mouth, a sharp spike of pleasure had Izaya screaming and writhing on the bed, his chest heaving. The dildo was a vibrator, it was a fucking vibrator.

Izaya’s cock rose once again, and new tears fell from his eyes at the feeling of being violated, not even by a human, but by a cold, emotionless toy. All of a sudden the thrusting stopped. Izaya opened his eyes, never realizing he had closed them in the first place.

Shizuo wasn’t looking at Izaya, rather a small video camera. Shizuo turned his attention back towards the informant and held up the small device.

“Were you planning on recording me?” His voice was dangerously low, but was not matched by the sadistic smile on his face.

“P- please, Shizu- chan” Izaya moaned weakly

“What do you want flea?”

“F- finish it… please… l- let me come” Izaya yelped as the vibrator that continued to abuse his ass found his prostate.

“If you want to come, you’re going to have to do it yourself… show me how you pleasure yourself flea”

Shizuo untied Izaya’s hands and swiftly ripped the rest his schoolgirl outfit away, leaving him naked except for the cat ears in his hair. Izaya whimpered piteously but with shaking hands, started stroking his burning erection, gasping in pleasure as the vibrator massaged his prostate.

Izaya glanced towards Shizuo and froze; he was recording Izaya’s display with a sickening smile on his face. Izaya felt tears drip down his cheeks, his face numb and his heart pounding.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

Izaya sobbed, the humiliation was awful but the pleasure was the worst. Being forced to submit to Shizuo, display his body for the man, and now recorded like a common whore, it was too much.

Izaya came with a scream, his release coating his hands. It was only supposed to be a joke, a game that the two played. Only a game.


End file.
